Due to limitations of filming and etching processes, each sense line in the display panel has a different parasitic capacitance value. As estimated, the maximum variance of the parasitic capacitance generated by the sense line can reach 50%. Generally, the parasitic capacitance of every sense line will be utilized in the external compensation voltage detection method. Since the parasitic capacitance of each sense line is different, the detection result of detecting the current-voltage characteristics of a thin film transistor (TFT) will be affected, thereby resulting in imprecision of the result. Therefore, before detecting the TFT characteristics, it is required to determine values of parasitic capacitances of different sense lines, and further perform calibration to them.
To sum up, how to detect the parasitic capacitance of the sense line is a technical problem to be urgently solved in the art